Valentine's Day
by Mixigana
Summary: Raivis has decided to gather his courage and confess his love to Natalya. Crappy summary is horrible. AU Fluff. Bellat. Late Valentine's Day gift for mein liebe. Human names used.


**Alright. So... This is a late Valentine's Day gift for mein Fruendin~ Enjoy!**

**Valentine's Day**

It was February fourteenth, St. Valentine's Day, and the hallways of Gauken Academy were filled with love. Boys and girls, boys and boys, girls and girls. All the couples were getting all lovey-dovey(or getting it on in the janitor's closet *cough* Francis and Arthur *cough*).

Felicia and Tanja[1] were eating chocolates together. Ivan had just presented Alfred with some beautiful sunflowers. Matthew suprised Gilbert with a platter overflowing with pancakes. Rodrick was playing the piano for Elizaveta. And Raivis was having a panic attack at his locker.

The sophmore had decided(after a long night of pacing a hole into his bedroom floor) to finally confess his love to the beautiful Natalya. Little Raivis had fallen for the girl when they had first met at a club meeting. He'd wanted to tell her earlier, but just couldn't work up the courage to do it. He was having the same issue right now.

He groaned in frustration and banged his head against the closed locker door.

"Woah woah woah!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "Hang on, Birdie, I gotta see what's wrong." The person walked over to Raivis and pulled him away from the locker. The boy's violet eyes met crimson.

"Oh... _Sveiki_."[2] he greeted normally. Gilbert looked his little brother over.

"What's wrong, Raivis?" he demanded. The sophmore shrugged and told him that nothing was wrong. Gil raised an eyebrow. "I can tell your lying."

"How?" Raivis wondered.

"You're right foot is shuffle-ball-changing." Raivis looked down at his foot. Screw you tap dancing foot, he thought. Gilbert led Raivis to the steps and sat down with him.

"What's wrong?" the junior repeated. Raivis sighed.

"I...I want to tell this girl that I love her, but I'm too afraid..." he explained, looking at the ground. Gilbert couldn't help laugh. "W-What?" The elder brother shook his head.

"It's nothing." Gil assured him. "Just kinda amusing." Raivis had absolutely no idea how his brother could find this funny.

"_Brālis_!"[3] he exclaimed. "This is serious! I have competition! I know it!"

"Who?" Gilbert asked.

"Eduard and Toris! They like her too!"

"Like who?"

"Natalya!" Raivis was closed to tears, he had always cried easily. Gilbert smiled and slung his arm over Raivis' shoulders.

"You got nothing to worry about, Rai!" he announced. "She turned those two down! Apparently she likes one of my _blond_ siblings." he winked. Raivis paniced.

"Oh my god! She likes Tanja!" he shouted stupidly. Gil smacked the back of his head.

"_Nein_! Tanja is a _Mädchen_!"[4&5] he grinned. "She likes you, idiot!" Raivis' violet eyes widened.

"A...Are you serious?" he asked.

"Kesesese!" Gilbert laughed. "The Awesome Me doesn't lie!" Raivis was shocked. Natalya _liked_ him? He couldn't believe it.

Gilbert patted his shoulder and encouraged his little brother to go confess. After a minute or so of the prompting, Raivis finally nodded. He shook away his fears, stood up, and made his way to junior hall.

Natalya stood at her locker, searching for something inside. Raivis stared at her from the other end of the hall. She was so pretty, and he was so... Blah. How was it possible that she liked him? It didn't seem possible, but Gilbert never lied to him. Fear began to bubble in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to turn tail and run, but he knew that he couldn't. He had to tell her his feelings, he just had to.

Raivis sucked in some air, mustered up his courage, and called out the girl's name.

Natalya looked over at him. "Raivis!" she smiled happily. They boy's heart beat faster. He walked up to her, nervous grin on his face.

"Uh... Natalya," he began. "Um... I-I've... I've liked you for a long time now, a-and I... I... Uh..." he blushed and pulled out a red heart shaped card. "W-Will you be my Valentine?"

Natalya's face lit up. She took the card and hugged Raivis.

"Of course I will, Raivis." she responed, kissing his cheek. Raivis blushed and fell backwards, fainting.

"Holy shit! Raivis!"

**Translations**

**[1] **_**Tanja**_**(**_**Tanya)**_**-**__**Tanja is what I call Fem!Germany. Why? She looks like a Tanja to me.**

**[2]**_**Sveiki**_**- Latvian for "Welcome" or "Hello"**

**[3]**_**Brālis**_**- Latvian for "Brother"**

**[4] **_**Nein**_**- German for "No"**

**[5] **_**Mädchen**_**- German for "Girl"**

**Well, there you have it... Sorry if Natalya's a bit to... OOC... Happy late Valentine's Day, liebe.**


End file.
